Happy Birthday, Dear
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: [AU, Riddle] Besok adalah ulang tahun Sasuke. Karena itu, Sakura berniat membeli kue untuk kekasihnya itu. Tapi, telepon dari Hinata membuat situasi berubah. "Sasuke menjadi ko-korban tabrak lari."


**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto** _-sensei_

 _No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic._

.

 **This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

— _Warning: AU, Riddle, and typo(s)—_

.

.

.

Tepat pukul tujuh pagi, jam alarm di sebuah kamar berbunyi. Selang beberapa detik, jam alarm itu berhenti berbunyi karena dimatikan oleh sang pemilik. Gadis si pemilik jam alarm itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Wah, sudah pagi," gumamnya. Matanya yang berwarna hijau memandang kalender yang ada di sebelah jam alarmnya. "Tanggal 22 ya? Ah, besok ulang tahun Sasuke," lanjutnya gembira sambil meraih ponselnya kemudian menghubungi lelaki yang baru saja ia sebut namanya.

"Pagi, Sakura," sahut lawat bicaranya di seberang.

Mata gadis itu berminar saat mendengar suara kekasihnya itu. "Pagi, Sayang. Kau ingat hari apa sekarang?"

"Hn, hari Sabtu. Memangnya kenapa?"

Gadis bernama Sakura itu turun dari tempat tidurnya. "Iya, sekarang hari Sabtu. Ah, tepatnya satu hari sebelum ulang tahunmu," balas gadis itu gembira.

Sakura dapat mendengar kekasihnya sedang menghela napas. "Kenapa, Sayang?" tanyanya.

"Aku senang kau sudah tidak marah lagi, Sakura. Kami hanya rekan—"

Sakura segera memotong ucapan Sasuke. "Iya, aku tahu, aku tahu. Sudah ya, jangan ungkit itu lagi. Oh iya, untuk besok, kau mau kubelikan kue apa?"

Di ujung sambungan, Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Terserahmu saja, Sakura. Tapi jangan kue cokelat."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Iya, iya, kau tidak suka makanan yang terlalu manis kan? Coba saja ada kue rasa tomat, pasti aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

"Dasar."

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu masih saja tertawa. "Selamat ulang tahun ya, Sayang."

"Hn? Seharusnya kau mengucapkannya besok, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin menjadi yang pertama mengucapkannya," balas Sakura. "Kau ada acara apa hari ini?" tambah Sakura.

Terdengar gumamam Sasuke sebentar sebelum laki-laki itu menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. "Hn. Sekarang aku mau pergi berolahraga."

"Olah raga? Ke taman kota? Kau selalu ke sana setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu ya?"

"Aku cuma libur dua kali seminggu," ucap Sasuke. "Kau sendiri?"

Sakura pergi ke depan cermin sambil merapikan rambutnya. "Aku mau pergi belanja sekalian membeli kue buatmu."

"Hn. Ya sudah, hati-hati, Sakura," ucap Sasuke kemudian mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Setelah membalas ucapan Sasuke dan memutus sambungan telepon. Sakura segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Tak lebih dari setengah jam, gadis itu sudah siap untuk pergi berbelanja.

Tas kecil berisi ponsel dan dompet tersampir di lengannya. Sakura kemudian keluar dari rumah sederhana yang ia sewa di Konoha. Karena sekarang hari Sabtu dan kebetulan banyak pegawai yang sedang libur, Sakura memilih mengendarai mobilnya karena ia berpikir pasti jalanan sedang sepi apalagi sekarang masih jam setengah delapan pagi.

"Pulang dari swalayan, aku lewat taman kota saja ya? Siapa tahu bisa melihat Sasuke," ucap Sakura saat ia masuk ke dalam mobil.

* * *

o0o

* * *

Tepat pukul setengah sembilan, Sakura sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Seperti dugaannya, jalanan memang sangat sepi, kebanyakan orang sepertinya sedang bermalas-malasan di rumah masing-masing. Berkat itu, ia bisa pulang dari acara belanjanya dengan sangat cepat.

Di kompleks perumahannya juga sangat sepi. Gadis itu bahkan ragu ada orang yang melihat ia pergi belanja hari ini. "Ah, badanku pegal. Sepertinya aku harus berolahraga," ucap Sakura sambil mengambil dua kantung plastik dari bagasi mobilnya.

Senandung ceria terdengar dari mulutnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia terpekik saat melewati bagian depan mobilnya. "Sepertinya aku harus mencuci mobilku dan membawanya ke bengkel. Kalau ayah melihatnya, dia pasti marah."

Masih sambil bersenandung, Sakura pergi ke dapur dan meletakkan dua kantung plastik belanjaannya di atas meja. Baru saja ia akan memasukkan buah dan sayur yang ia beli ke dalam kulkas, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi. Nama Hyuga Hinata tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Ya, kenapa, Hinata?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. "Kalau kau ingin membicarakan hal itu lagi, aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Aku sudah tidak salah paham lagi de—"

"Sa-Sakura," potong Hinata. "I-itu, a-ada kecelakaan," ucapnya terputus-putus.

"Hm?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukannya kecelakaan memang sering terjadi?"

"Sasuke!" pekik Hinata tiba-tiba. "Dia menjadi ko-korban tabrak lari. Kakakku yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit Konoha yang memberitahuku ...," ucap Hinata dengan volume suara yang semakin mengecil.

"A-apa? La-lalu bagaimana keadaannya?" suara Sakura bergetar. Salah satu tangannya bertumpu pada meja makan.

"Sa-Sasuke me-meninggal di tempat, Sakura," sahut Hinata dengan suara pelan.

Mata hijau Sakura melebar mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Eh?" bisiknya. Tanpa ia sadari, ponsel yang sedang digenggamnya terjatuh begitu saja ke atas lantai. Diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang ikut jatuh terduduk.

Napas Sakura terlihat tak teratur. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia meraih ponselnya dan memutus pembicaraannya dengan Hinata. Matanya yang berwarna hijau itu kemudian memandang bungkusan plastik belanjaannya yang ada di atas meja.

"Ah, untung saja aku tidak jadi membeli kue untuk Sasuke."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-THE END-**_

 _ **Author's Note: Yosh! Saya lagi belajar nulis riddle wkwk xD Ada yang bisa nebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?**_

 _ **Oiya, makasih banyak buat yang udah baca :) Sampai jumpa di fanfic saya yang lain hehe... Jangan lupa buat ninggalin komentar di kotak review yaaa~~**_


End file.
